


Beaches.

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Komaeda go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic i haven't written after midnight....
> 
> \--
> 
> OK BUT thank you for everyone's support on all of my fics omg. like. I always get super nervous about my fics (more like drabbles) not being that good and the kudos help so much so. thank you ;u;

"... Hinata-kun?" A boyish, somewhat deep voice rang throughout the small room as it's owner flopped down onto the small couch.

"Mm?" Another voice quietly made its appearance. The brunet turned a page of his book, glancing at the other before turning his attention back to his book.

"Would you... be willing to spend some time with me again tomorrow? I'd understand if you didn't, but-"

"Yeah. Sure."

"..."

\--

Komaeda put a hand up to his forehead to block out the sun, it's rays beating down on the two boys who stood at the water's edge. Hinata stood next to him, one hand in his pocket, the other simply hanging down by his side. He looked off to the side, while Komaeda gazed out onto the horizon.

Komaeda turned his head toward Hinata, who, as if on cue, did the same.

"Would you like to go swimming?"

"Mmmhm."

\--

Both of the teenagers awkwardly waded into the water. They both avoided looking at the other, though they stood close by to each other.

"... The water's warm." Hinata was the first to speak. This broke Komaeda's concentration, and he lost his footing in the sand. Hinata noticed and immediately caught him by his arm before his head hit the water, standing him back up and turning away again to the side as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, it is..." Komaeda blinked, staring at the back of Hinata's head before flicking his gaze back to the ocean. Why was Hinata acting so strangely today...?

"Hinata-kun." Komaeda half-swam, half-walked over to the shorter, who didn't move a muscle. 

Hinata's eyes bore into his, unreadable, as he replied with a simple "What?"

"Could I ask... why you're acting like this? I know you don't talk much, but... you're talking even less than normal."

"I have a lot on my mind. That's all." Hinata kept his half-lidded, amber eyed stare on the white headed boy, who kept his own gray-blue eyes on him.

They both were still for quite a while.

Komaeda took a deep, audible breath before resting a hand tentatively on the fore's left shoulder, giving him a pleading look.

Hinata's eyes widened the slightest bit, the same pair of eyes flicking from his shoulder back to the taller.

"... If you need to talk, I'm here..."

"..."

\--

They both ended up walking to Hinata's cabin and talked late into the night. 

Komaeda waited until Hinata fell asleep and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

Hinata was still awake.


End file.
